Salon chairs are widely used by stylists, barbers, estheticians, and the like to perform a variety of services for an individual while they are seated in the chair. Conventional salon chairs have a seat, back rest, arms, and some form of footrest to help the individual in the chair remain comfortable as the chair is raised and/or lowered to accommodate the person providing services such as cutting, coloring, styling hair, and the like.
Chairs that have a fixed footrest present an obstacle and a danger to individuals including the stylist and the customer. This is especially true for individuals with limited mobility. The present application provides a modular footrest for salon chairs that allows individuals with or without mobility challenges to navigate around, the salon chair without injury. Once seated, the footrests can be moved into position in front of the user. Once the services are complete the footrests can be moved underneath the chair so that no obstruction is present.